Solomon & Aladdin
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: The king is sent into the world he created. Speaking with Ugo, who was supposed to go in his place, if he wasn't meant to? If he is to once day conqueror his fears, how can he if he dies every time? No one is invincible. Solomon is on one side of the scepter, Aladdin is on the other side. Can they meet?
1. Night One: Mirrored

**Hi! This takes places in... well, just-HERE.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Setting; Magi: Labyrinth of Magic (first episode-"Aladdin and Alibaba")<em>**

**_Characters; Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Judaru (Judal/Judar), Sinbad, Ja'far, Yuan, Scheteds (the Magi girl), Kougyoku, other Canon Characters, OCs (in place of other characters)_**

**_Genres; Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, (slight) Angst, (slight) Horror_**

**_Rating; T/PG-13 (to be safe, also for blood, gore, violence, language)_**

**_Language; English, Hebrew, Arabic, (possibly) Latin_**

**_WCGpc; (Word Count Goal per chapter) 3k+ (3,000+)_**

* * *

><p><strong>And, since we all know Solomon's been dead BEFORE the start of the series, and because he and Aladdin look like twins to me (like father, like son), SOLOMON WILL BE ALADDIN.<strong>

**If you don't understand, Solomon with look as his 17 year-old self (which reminds me of Aladdin at the beginning), of who at the time happens to wear clothing similar to Aladdin (non-Academy). Plus, his Divine Staff WILL BE WORKING, and he WILL HAVE IT AND USE IT. From what I skimmed over in the Wika about Solomon and the Staffs, when he became King, they stopped working.**

**Both he and Aladdin share the same child-like features (though one is much more fit than the other), are both Magi/representatives of Ill Lah/super goddamn powerful, looks like twins, and blah... that I am making Solomon Aladdin.**

**Now, I KNOW Solomon wasn't a Magi... (or was he?), but he seems like one to me,so... xD By "representatives of Ill Lah", I mean that that person/thing/whatever gave 72 Divine Staffs to help and crap. Also, because Magi are the "wizards of creation" or whatever... well. Solomon freaking CREATED THE WORLD MAGI CURRENTLY TAKES PLACE IN. He should be a Magi, no buts about it.**

**For Aladdin, I know he has nothing to really do with Alma Torran... But because of Solomon, Yuan, and his knowledge of it, and the fact we all want a season 3... of which Ugo may or may not be the 72nd dungeon (71 are known currently) and that Aladdin will most likely get his father's (Solomon's) staff to use since Baba's broke during the war.**

**So... conclusion; Solomon is Aladdin, of which their personalities will stay the same and change dramatically yet insignificantly.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solomon &amp; Aladdin<strong>_

_**Night One:**_

_**Mirrored**_

* * *

><p><em>"...My king. For this new world you have created, what is your wish?" I looked up, my blue eyes meeting the shadows covering Ugo's face. I smiled, wrapping my right arm around my staff and leaned on it. My left hand went to my hip.<em>

_"Well... You know who really should be going to the new world..." I trailed off, smile slipping from my face. Ugo frowned, knowing who I was talking about. He knelt down and patted my back with a finger. My mouth twitched at that. It was awkward, he being so much taller and bigger than me._

_"Yes. I know as well as you do. But we cannot change the past." A few tears made their way to the corners of my eyes. I forced them back, putting on a blank mask. I nodded, agreeing._

_"I know, my friend. I know. But for that wish... I created this new world. Why would I be given the option of a wish?" I asked him, going back to the matter at hand. He hummed, a small smile appearing again._

_"...That's right. You do not have to use this wish... However, it would be in your best interest to do so if he would have been anything like you." I made a strange noise in the back of my throat at that, wiping away the tears that had fallen with the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath, and then smiled, looking back up as my long-time friend of the past._

_"Yes. Alma Torran is no longer..." I held a hand out. "Be my partner in the next world too, friend?" The blue giant paused before laughing a bit. He reached down and put a finger in my hand._

_"Your wish is my command, my king."_

* * *

><p>"...Ugh. Will I ever get a break?" A man with blonde hair stated, walking to the wagon with the watermelons. When he got closer, he saw a figure with blue-black hair sitting on top of the wagon. He held a small melon in one hand. The other was occupied by holding a long staff of sorts.<p>

"Hey! Did you take that out of the cart?" The blonde man shouted at the figure. The figure's head turned, now looking at him. Humming, they jumped down, landing with an inaudible thud. He straightened up, leaning on a golden staff that heavily resembled a scepter.

"No. I got it from over there..." He pointed to the man's left, where a shop selling small melons could be seen. When the blonde man turned back, he observed the figure he could now clearly see.

The figure's hair was in a segmented ponytail and braided with two long pieces of blue-black hair flowing over the shoulders. His white top only went to above his midriff, letting part of his chest be exposed at the v shape. The top was also outlined with red. He wore white pants with a red roped belt with matching red shoes.

On each wrist he wore three golden bangles. He also had a strange red-black marking on his forehead that was partly covered by a golden crescent with a red orb. The necklace he was wearing had a red string to hold it together. The amulet on it was golden with red and blue. His staff was at least a head taller than him, which at the top was circular with patterns of blue circles on it. He also had a thin, red sash that went over his shoulder and lightly rested on his right hip.

He was fit, if the muscles and abs had anything to show. The blonde haired man felt his face redden slightly as the person in front of him pulled his shin-length braid over his left shoulder. He had to admit that he was jealous. Really, who was that young and had those kind of muscles as still looked around fourteen? Plus, the person in front of him had a child-like face and features which somehow melded very nicely with his build.

"Who... are you? A worker for that... man?" The blonde haired, golden eyed teen didn't miss how the person in front of him barely resisted calling his boss something vulgar. He coughed into his fist and nodded, pushing back his bangs.

"Yes. Alibaba, sorry for the mishap." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The other smiled, finishing the rather small melon.

"I apologize also. Just call me... Aladdin."

* * *

><p>"Judaru! Where oh where are you?" The eighth princess of the Kou Empire asked loudly. She was looking for the Empire's High Priest, Judaru.<p>

"M-My princess... Princess Kougyoku! Please wait..." Koubun shouted, panting. He just couldn't catch up to her. Kougyoku huffed, annoyed that she couldn't find Judaru. She went to the one place she hadn't looked yet. The garden.

She slowly approached the tree of which held the sleeping Priest. She smiled lightly at the sight. _'No. My needs aren't high enough to interrupt him from sleep. His face has never been so peaceful.' _She thought. Just as she was about to walk away, a cold hand firmly grasped onto her wrist. She looked back and saw that the black haired Magi was awake. His red eyes pierced into her pink ones.

"Oh. I-I thought you were asleep, Judaru." She said, bringing a cloth-covered hand to her lower face. She did this when she was embarrassed or nervous. The Magi smirked, bringing her up to the tree branch he was previously laying on.

"I was... And it's Judar, Kougyoku." She looked miffed, turning her head away.

"I refuse to call you that until you call me Kou!" Judaru, or Judar, snickered a bit, putting an arm around the eighth princesses' shoulders.

"Guess we won't ever get what we want."

* * *

><p>Aladdin, now closer to the man who had shouted at him, decided to see if he would be a potential danger.<p>

The man had shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes that seemed to reflect the sun's rays. He had a red rope around his neck with white clothing. Aladdin could also spot a knife half-hidden by his top. He didn't have much muscle, despite looking around sixteen. When the man introduced himself as "Alibaba", Aladdin knew that he was the third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. Though for good reason, he didn't say his last name.

Aladdin thought it was rude, but then he'll be hypocritical. He lied about his own name, also. A quiet rumble pushed him from his thoughts. Alibaba looked embarrassed, trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach. Aladdin's eyebrows went together in worry before going back to his blank face. He walked forward and lightly grabbed a hold of his acquaintance's wrist.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by the sudden movement. The long-braided boy didn't answer.

Alibaba barely even felt the fingers that were firmly wrapped around his wrist. Seeing some lines, he took this opportunity to get an even closer look at this boy. The hand and arm were pale. So pale, it looked to be white at every angle the sun hit. He also saw some faint silver-white, red, and pink lines going up and down the boy's arms. His hand were also littered with them. Alibaba looked up at the back of the boy's, Aladdin's, head.

_'What... did you have to go through to get these?'_

Aladdin, with surprising strength, pulled Alibaba over to the fruit stand. Temporarily, he let go of the teen's wrist. He quickly bought a dozen apples with two watermelons and four pounds of bear meat. Taking hold of two bags, he gave Alibaba the other two. Putting his staff on his back in the sash and his belt, he put both of his bags in one hand and yet again grabbed Alibaba's wrist with that feathery, but strong, touch.

They both walked until Alibaba noticed where they were. He began to walk faster than Aladdin, and grabbing his wrist. He was shocked at how thin he was. Though you couldn't see the bone through the skin, you could feel it. It made him wonder how much he weighed. Aladdin knew what Alibaba was thinking, and put his head down so he was looking at the ground.

The one in question saw this. _'Were... you a slave?' _The thought made him sick.

Soon, they both were sitting down in Alibaba's humble abode. Aladdin merely ate an apple as Alibaba tore through a pound of bear meat with such speed that had the "monk" worrying he may choke.

As if he jinxed it, Alibaba coughed. He stopped shoveling food in his mouth to put a hand over it. Aladdin stood up, dropping the core of his apple. He knelt next to the blonde and harshly hit the higher part of his back with his knuckles.

"You should eat slower. I'm surprised you didn't start choking sooner." He cleared his throat, regaining air.

"Y-Yeah." And they sat there in silence, Alibaba taking yet another look at Aladdin, and Aladdin rubbing circles in Alibaba's back. He could feel the golden eyed boy's stare. He sighed and sat down in front of him, crossing his legs. His staff was on his shoulders, arms just handing over it.

"You're wondering if I'm a slave. I'm not surprised. With the numerous scars I have, I don't blame you." He closed his eyes, suddenly receiving a headache. He ignored it. "To answer that question, I have never been a slave. Though..." He opened his eyes again. Alibaba, for the first time, saw the color of Aladdin's eyes.

They were pure black as the pupils were blue.

"I have been punished for the things I believe in. I have been treated just as a slave does, only worse. Yet, I have never been a slave. Also..." He trailed off, eyes widening when he realized he was making eye contact. He turned his head away, looking shameful.

"These... This isn't my real eyes color. Though... compared to the real ones, these colors are laughable."

_'Is he saying his real eye color is in a much farther view that we can't even see? Because of the fake ones? ..."Laughable". If a regular person's perceptive, that would mean the real colors are... darker? More... scary?' _Alibaba couldn't get much sense of this news. He was kicked from his thoughts as Aladdin began speaking again.

"...There's a dungeon here... The seventh dungeon, Amon." He placed his staff in front of him. His pale hands began twitching as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Do... I-I... You're a curious person. You want to know how I got these scars and why I must hide myself." He briefly glanced up at Alibaba, who was in shock.

_'H-How does he keep reading me?'_

"I-I..." He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you if you let me in Amon with you..." Alibaba blinked. Aladdin wasn't even looking in his general direction now, choosing to turn his body so his right side faced Alibaba.

"What do you get in return?" He asked the embarrassed boy. The said boy twitched a bit before responding.

"L-Like I said... just let me go in with you in Amon..." Alibaba's eyes narrowed. He was lying.

"Why? What's in it for you?" Aladdin made a strange noise, so quiet that Alibaba barely caught it. It sounded like a whimper of sorts... He continued. "There isn't anything for you, is there? It isn't fair that you'll willingly help me and tell me what happened to you." Aladdin growled before turning his head.

"Then make it fair!" He loudly said. His eyes flashed blue before settling back to their eerie colors. Alibaba tilted his head, not at all fazed.

"I can and will... if you tell me why you want to get in there." Aladdin started to breathe faster, gritting his teeth.

"I-It's fine." He growled out. "It isn't any of your business anyway-"

"I'll tell you who I really am and about Magi. You also don't have to tell me what happened for you to get those scars." He interrupted. Aladdin blinked, surprised.

He fidgeted a bit more before turning himself to he was facing Alibaba. He brought a knee to his chest and rest his chin on it. "...You don't really need to know." He mumbled out. Alibaba rolled his eyes. Even he knew that was weak. But since he knew the boy wouldn't give up for some apparent reason, he reached forward and touched his knee. Aladdin looked up at him.

Alibaba pulled his leg so they both were stretched out. "You said to make it fair," He started. He sat beside Aladdin and placed a hand on the boy's left side to hold himself up. "So, I'll make it fair." He finished. Aladdin opened his mouth to speak, but Alibaba lightly pushed him back.

The blonde placed his other hand on Aladdin's shoulder, keeping it there. The said boy's eyes flashed blue again. He started to struggle, his breath increasing.

"S-St... L-Let go!" He shouted. Though Alibaba knew this was a bit much, he was just as stubborn. As he leaned his head in a few inches, he notices some lines on Aladdin's face. Most of them were below his eyes, yet quite a bit were lined on his jaw. Lifting a hand, he used his thumb to trace a rather painful-looking one going from the left side of his mouth to his temple. Aladdin froze as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>'W-Why?! Why is he doing this?!' <em>I thought, tears coming to the corners of my eyes. _'Sure, I'm stubborn. That can get me in rather stupid situations like this one. But so is he! Why can't just one person, even if just once, read someone enough to know not to go past that line?' _I let out a choked gasped that melded into a sob. My arms and legs are going numb, tired from me uselessly thrashing them about.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. My body shook from the sudden warmth. I stopped moving my limbs, deciding to just keep eye contact. When I felt Alibaba's thumb trace over the scar that went from my mouth to my temple, I froze. My eyes went wide as they flashed repeatedly between the haunting blue-black and my ice-breaking blue ones.

"...Aladdin..." Alibaba breathed out. My lips formed a line as a few tears finally escaped. My entire body was shaking. Both from fear, helplessness, and anger.

As soon as I saw the Rukh start fluttering about, I knew my eyes were back to their original color. A sob escaped my lips as I let my bangs cover my eyes slightly.

"I..." My voice cracked. "That man... the one above your boss... He..." I stopped talking, my throat doing its best to hold back the pathetic whimpers. But Alibaba seemed to have understood.

* * *

><p>"...He's the one who... did this to you?" I finished. He bit his lip and nodded. I slowly got off of him. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I could see it in his eyes that I went too far. Speaking of his eyes...<p>

_'That is the most strangest blue I have ever seen.' _It wasn't a dark shade, nor a light one. It was just... there. Aladdin sat up once I was a few feet away. He slowly stood, trying to regain possession of his shaking limbs. In that moment, I realized something. As Aladdin's face went back to its blank state, I knew he was at war with himself.

_'When his eyes aren't blue, does that mean he's trying to protect himself? But... from what?' _I carefully began to spot all the horrors that were done to him.

He limps when he puts too much pressure on his right ankle. He tries not to use his left arm much, for it upsets his shoulder. He keeps his braid over his shoulder to hide a burn mark on his neck. He keeps his hair parted to the right to hide a recently made wound...

"Aladdin..." He looked at me. His eyes settled to blue. "Sit down." He didn't move, though I did see him shift so his weight was entirely on his left leg.

"W-Why?" His voice sounded so quiet... so weak. I felt guilty, but it had to be done eventually if I turned out to be right.

"I just want to check something. If I'm wrong, you don't have to tell me anything and I'll let you in Amon with me."

* * *

><p><em>'Tempting...' <em>Aladdin thought. "And... i-if your... right?"

Alibaba nodded and crossed his arms. "If I'm right, then it's the same."

_'...What more do I possibly have to lose?' _I nodded and sat down. As he knelt down, he reached a hand out towards my right leg. I shuffled back, my back hitting the wall. _'He must've saw me shift my weight.'_

He didn't say anything, only wait until my arms stopped shaking to move forward. He pulled my pant leg up, making me wince when it tugged at my bandages. He paused when he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around my ankle. I didn't say anything. But as he lightly touched them, I gasped and pushed myself away. I was backed in a corner, literally. I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

He didn't sigh. He didn't look upset or disheartened. He didn't look annoyed or angered. He simply smiled at me, which calmed my nerves a little.

"I'm just going to see what's wrong with your ankle." He told me. I gave him a doubtful look before burying my face in my arms. He place a hand over my knee once again and pulled, but I didn't fight back. He began to slowly unwrap it, ignoring me when I slapped his hands. But in the end, I hurt myself because each time he was holding the bandages, which were stuck to my skin.

"Argh!" I yelped. I give up stopping him now. I can't deal with pain. He began to wipe away the dried blood. I winced as he did so. But, that wasn't all. When I felt the wet cloth return, it placed it right over the worse of the damage and put pressure on it. I brought a hand to my mouth to muffle a screech. Alibaba didn't say anything, only rewrapping my ankle.

_'I never knew the full extent... I know its bad but, I just don't know. And I'm too much of a coward to look.' _I felt my teeth pierce my skin as I kept my eyes shut. A warm hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes, greeted by the blinding sight of Alibaba's smile.

"All done." He said. He brought his other hand up and pushed lightly on the back of my jaw, which made it go slack. He cleaned up my hand but didn't put bandages on it. He held my hand, looking carefully at the bite marks. I had just regained movement in my jaw, which had been opened the entire time.

"What?" I asked him. He hummed a bit.

"It just... these don't look like bite marks. From a human, that is. More like... a three-headed snake." I blinked, surprised. I glanced at my pale hand.

_'Really?... Huh.'_


	2. Night Two: Dive Right In

**Aw! :D Thanks for the reviews, peeps. Okay. Um. xD I may not may not have writer's block.. (lie, course I do. Why Else would I mention it?) So...this was VERY HARD to type.**

**Wellll-point in being. What I'm typing right now is hard. xD Think how difficult the actual CHAPTER will be, compared to this? Pitiful, huh? xD BUT I PUSHED THROUGH FOR YOU ALL!**

**And, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! School, forgot about , teachers, blocks, etcetcetc's that can't be explained because they don't deserve to, as i should be on chapter 3 or 5 now.**

**Also, sorry for all the time skips.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solomon &amp; Aladdin<em>**

**_Night Two:_**

**_Dive Right In_**

* * *

><p><em>After that... incident... we both walked into town to get some stuff for the dungeon, as we weren't sure how long we'd be in there. First thing I saw on the road? Apples. A girl a bit shorter than Alibaba with red hair was holding a large bowl of apples. With one arm. Over her head. I blinked as I saw her face. She had sharp red eyes to match her hair. Ah, a Fanilis. That explains a lot.<em>

_She suddenly tripped, knocking the bowl over. When I heard the clinking sounds, I froze. "She's a..." I started. Alibaba, it seemed, heard me._

_"Slave, yes. Come on, we shouldn't get caught up in this." He started to pull me away. When I saw how desperate that girl was to cover those chains, my eyes hardened as I ripped my arm of my blonde friend's grip. Walking over, I knelt in front of the girl and began to help pick up the apples. She could only stare wide-eyed at me as I listened to the sudden silence that came about. When we were done, I smiled as I stood. Holding out a hand, I pulled her up. She seemed surprised at my strength._

_"Sorry, I just saw you were having problems, Fanilis. What is your name?" I asked, my light tone completely different to my smile. She seemed to have caught it, as she relaxed slightly._

_"Morgiana..." She muttered, a deadpaness in her voice. I nodded, placing my staff right above her rusted chains. A magic circle appeared over my hands and under the tip of the staff._

_"Well miss Morgiana... I guess you would want to move more freely, now don't you? Be honest." She seemed to hesitate. But I saw a glint in her eye that I knew all too well. Hope. She nodded. "In that case..." I brought my staff down, hard. The earth shook and cracked from where I hit. A few even fell, such being Alibaba. Her chains were severed, though. Definitely broken. I just hope that whoever "owns" her won't replace them..._

_And I was sure that everyone saw the magic circles._

* * *

><p>We stood outside of Amon's dungeon. I glanced over to Alibaba. After commenting that my bite reminds him of a snake, he told me that he was a Saluja, prince of Balbadd. (Yeah, I <em>never<em> knew that!) Then he told me of Magi and the dungeons. I had to keep myself from laughing most of the time. How naive are these people? We never once again spoke about what happened. He didn't ask me questions unless I did. Simple as that.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded, taking a deep breath, looking nervous.

"As much as I can be." He replied, voice shaking before becoming absolute. I smiled ever so slightly as we walked in. However, when we started falling and finally hit the ground, it was wiped away when I saw what Amon had done to the place so far.

"Oh... Amon. You aren't plant boy." I muttered. Sure, it may not be plants directly, but it sure reminded me of it, being in the fire-breathing bug nest. Hearing a shriek, I turned and saw Alibaba surrounded by them. I sighed. Lifting up my staff, I began to chant.

_"Ite, ite vadas, vade. Magicae Seal: Calor Undo; Expande virtute in his quasi alis. Ite, ite vadas, vade."_ A magic circle appeared as I released my staff. It hovered for a moment before spinning. I quickly grabbed Alibaba just in time, as a large wave of fire bursted forth, completely turning the bugs to ashes. A pair of flaming wings came over and rested themselves by my ankles. I, too, began to float. Tossing Alibaba my staff, I directed him.  
><em>(Go, go, go, go. Magic Seal: Heat Wave; Spread thy might with these wings. Go, go, go, go.)<em>

"Get out of your shock, you'll be seeing much more of this. Now, get on. It'll follow me."

"Wha-AHHHH!" Before he could get a word out, he began to take off as I started moving. I snickered at his screams. He sounds like a girl.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe we should've went on foot. It seems I have yet to learn that you can get lost much easier in the air than on ground. I sighed as we landed. I need to speak to Ugo, but I also need Amon... And we are no where near there yet. I hummed to myself, taking my staff. My hand traced over the carefully placed designs on the golden scepter.<p>

Ilah Lah gave the 72nd Divine Staff to me, of all people. I was shocked. He told me it was the most powerful, which set me on edge to even use it. But then he said its true power could only be shown at a time of when the world I would create would go to war. I didn't believe him at first because... really? Me, creating a world from scratch? Yeah right. Oh, I was proven _so wrong._

It was worth it, though. We soon heard footsteps and a voice. Alibaba's eyes widened as he pushed me behind a rock. His face held fear.

"My boss... well, that's _his _boss, you see..." He explained. "He... He's known for owning slaves. He doesn't treat them well... That girl, Morgiana, is one of his. And-"

"What are you doing?" We both jumped, falling over. Morgiana stood on the rock, a man with a strange hat and another with a metal mask by her.

"Uh..." Alibaba whimpered. I sighed, standing and dusting my sash off. I leaned on my staff, not missing the glee the man's face had when looking at the golden scepter.

"May I help you..." He cut me off.

"Jamil-"

"Oh, yes. I know you very well... _Jamiru." _I hissed out. He shook, but a smile appeared as he grinned. Well, I do appear unfriendly...

"Oh, Magi... Help me in this dungeon. Goltas, pick him up." He ordered, walking away. My eyes narrowed as I side stepped the poor man, holding my hand in a flicking motion. A magic circle was at the end of my fingers, ready to be released.

"I don't think so... Jamiru. I am above all of you combined. In fact, I am above all other Magi. You will not rule me." He seemed transfixed by my words, not feeling the danger of my hand aimed at him. What a fool.

"Why do you want Aladdin, and how is he-" Alibaba started, going in my favor. But he was cut off.

"Goltas, kill him." He demanded, watching. Instead of releasing on him, I added air and released on Goltas. It didn't do as much as it could have, as I didn't want to severely hurt him, but he was knocked out. Jamiru smiled as went began to stab Jamiru with a short sword. I hissed at him, dragging his attention to myself.

"Magi, would you care to accompany me through this dungeon?" I decided to humor him, with or without Alibaba's consent.

"Fine," I growled out. "But you will _not ever _have _any _power or authority over me. _No one _does." He merely nodded, gaining a glint in his eye. I glared before turning.

It took awhile, but we eventually ended up at the dragons' path. Well, that's what I called it. There was a rock with carvings in it. It was in Arabic. I skimmed my eyes over it before smirking.

"Ah... Jamiru...I'm afraid I don't recognize this language. Would you read it for me?" If he couldn't catch the sarcasm in my voice, I'm shocked. He didn't, it seems, and began to spit out the wrong translation. Morginana and Alibaba seemed to have noticed my annoyance with the man, but said nothing. When Jamiru began to stumble, Alibaba finished for him, huffing. He punched my friend, glowering.

"I was getting there!" My eyes narrowed as a cold chill appeared. Mist did, too. My staff was glowing a dim purple as I did this. Oh, I love magic. I picked Alibaba up, letting Morgiana move where she wanted to. She chose to edge closer to me.

"Jamiru... if you wish to get to the treasure faster... all you need is to _not hurt my friends." _My usually soft voice took on a sharp tone that I usually never use. "Are we clear?"

He nodded, gulping. For good measure I decided to keep a cloak of air around him. He can hear us, but he can't talk. He can still breathe, however. I kept the mist, walking through and over the scorching hot rocks. The extra steam helped cover the glow from my staff. Seeing a dragon head, I sat Alibaba down. Without a word exchanged, he put his arm in the statues mouth and pulled. A wall of fire surrounded him as I heard some sort of door opening. Ah, Amon... you're a crafty one.

Soon the fire evaporated, all that was left was a small piece of his robe. I hummed, picking it up. We'll meet... I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p>Hearing a rock being kicked, I glanced up to see Alibaba in a tower of sorts. I smirked from my place of the make-shift hamhock, made of vines. In a motion that I have been doing for awhile now, I levitated up my staff to him. Morgiana didn't notice, for I've been doing that for quite a bit since Jamiru left with Goltas.<p>

Jamiru reentered the hall right after, looking annoyed. I merely hummed, swinging myself.

"So... know where you're going?" I asked nochantly. He only nodded.

"Let's go." He turned on his heel, expecting me to follow. I scoffed. As if. Just then Alibaba jumped down, my pale arm skillfully catching the staff. Alibaba had his left arm behind him, the other occupied by the dagger.

Pointing it at Jamiru, I couldn't help but take in the shock on _his _face in glee.

He commented on Alibaba's swordplay, which was from some royal line. I stopped paying attention from there on out, becoming disinterested. This'll kill me one day. I should stop it...

* * *

><p>We both placed our right hands on the door. It opened and showed a city, a town... a world I had thought to be gone. My eyes widened as Alibaba gasped.<p>

"Alma... Torran..." I whispered, falling to my knees. Why, it can't be possible. It was destroyed! My thoughts started to take on a darker turn...

_'Can... can that mean Sheba is here? Abra, even father?' _I shook my head. _'No, he died. So...' _A hand was placed on my shoulder as the world I once knew evaporated into nothing. Tears fell from my eyes. _'Can I... Get... Aladdin back?'_

"Solomon... he's gone." I looked up to see a large figure, Amon. "You can't get any of them back. Remember, they're dead..." Oh... Yes. I slowly stood and wiped away my tears. I stared blankly at the Djinn of fire.

"I... see. I remember now... Thank you... Amon." My voice got colder as I attempted to move the subject. "Alibaba is my candidate for king." We turned our heads to the confused blonde.

"Solomon? Why did he call you that, Aladdin?" I resisted the strong urge to facepalm and to hit Amon. I had forgotten he was here, partly.

"You didn't tell him? Why would you-" I interrupted Amon, yelling out my next words.

"I didn't want to forget him! _I refuse to forget the name of my own son who died by father's hand!" _Amon merely stared sadly at me as I struggled to hold in the sobs rocking my body, but a few tears escaped anyway. Alibaba was wide eyed as he comprehended what I had just said.

"Your... Your _father" _He choked out. _"killed your son?!" _I nodded, making a decision.

"Yes... Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham is my son. David Jehoahaz Abraham was the previous king of Alma Torran... where I'm from. I am its current ruler, but it is now gone." I closed my eyes for a moment. "I am King Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham... and the father of Aladdin, David as my father. I used my son's name because I was fearing I would forget him. If I could remember him, then I would remember Alma Torran and everyone in it."

The prince looks like he has just been slapped. "That's... that's so _stupid!" _I blinked. "It's alright to remember him, but it isn't okay to hurt yourself over it! If this keeps going, you could break..." Just as he was about to end with a name, he stopped. I took his words into account and had a reply at the ready.

"I need this, Alibaba, so I will always remember the mistakes I had made in the past. Aladdin was to come here, not me. In a way, he is here. Just through me. However... I do this all so that the ones who pushed David to kill Aladdin will be vulnerable for what's coming. They think we all died in the war... I'm simply avenging my son."

Alibaba opened his mouth to speak once more, but eventually sighed in defeat.


	3. Night Three: Hello, Baba

**I'M SOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solomon &amp; Aladdin<strong>_

_**Night Three:**_

**_Hello, Baba_**

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to forget him! I refuse to forget the name of my own son who died by father's hand!"<em> Amon merely stared sadly at me as I struggled to hold in the sobs rocking my body, but a few tears escaped anyway. Alibaba was wide eyed as he comprehended what I had just said.<em>

_"Your... Your _father"_ He choked out. _"killed your son?!" _I nodded, making a decision._

_"I need this, Alibaba, so I will always remember the mistakes I had made in the past. Aladdin was to come here, not me. In a way, he is here. Just through me. However... I do this all so that the ones who pushed David to kill Aladdin will be vulnerable for what's coming. They think we all died in the war... I'm simply avenging my son."_

_Alibaba opened his mouth to speak once more, but eventually sighed in defeat._

* * *

><p>What happened?... Ah, yes. Alibaba became my King Candidate without his knowing, he getting Amon, and... we got separated. As we were transported out, we were sent in different directions, the three of us.<p>

I can't say anything for the illegitimate prince, but my own transport went rather bad. I wasn't anywhere near Qishan, from what I could tell. I had landed wrong, staff somehow out of reach, and broke my jaw, possibly a rib, right arm, and possibly my hip. Lovely. Eyebrows together, I stared up at the bright sky, not a cloud in sight. But then a shadow obscured my vision, causing me to get distracted. From that, I lost my concentration of numbing my injuries and moved, excruciating pain going up my spine. Then I noticed the figure of which the shadow came from, a red haired male. No more than seventeen or so, I would say.

"-him up." I blinked. What? Arms gripped me and lifted me onto a horse, not without me struggling however.

_"Release me, now." _I ordered, a magic circle forming on my injuries to begin healing them. As soon as they went numb, I twisted and kicked one of the men's arms, flipping over to land on the other's shoulders and bending back to make him let go. I flipped again and landed on the grass filled planes, braid flying back in the wind and therefore showing my neck. Ah, well, that's the least of my worries now.

The one who first heard speak stepped forward. It was hard to hear through the pounding of my head, or heartbeat, but I managed to get the gist.

"We just want to help you... you're hurt. We were going to take you back to our camp to let our healer look at you." I stared at him for a moment before responding. "...Fine. However, none of you will touch me. I can heal myself just fine, but if it will calm your nerves then I will let your healer look at my injuries. And for your information, I am a magician and yes, my jaw is broken. Just point in the direction and I'll be going ahead, unless you can keep up."

It was nice, seeing their shocked and bewildered expressions when I said I had a broken jaw. But then the one, the first one, had a glint in his eye to my last words.

With a flick of my wrist, small, flaming wings gathered at my ankles as I begin to float. He pointed to my left, where faint smoke was going into the air. I immediately began to fly that way. Much to my surprise, the teen was next to me within moments. I hummed to myself. This was as fast as I could go without my staff-oh crap. I stopped in my tracks, a backlash forming and knocking me to the ground. I cursed myself.

"Hey! Are you sure you're-"

"Where is it?! Where is my staff?!" I shouted, eyes blazing, no doubt flickering between colors. For once I didn't care; I _needed _that scepter. The teen raised his hands from his horse in a surrendering motion.

"H-Hold on! One of my people could have picked it up for you." Despite being impatient, my eyes narrowed into a glare as I nodded. He turned to the others and asked if a staff was near me. One held it up. Within seconds I was over there and back, much calmer now that the cool, gold metal was touching my hands.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to the edge of the village, my vision blurred. With that, the seals I had put on myself and what made me fly failed. As a result, I passed out from the pain as I crashed to the ground. When I woke up, it was with a gasp as my Rukh was thick enough to be seen by normal people. Said Rukh was also fluttering about, scared. Well, that <em>was<em> how I was feeling at the moment.

A small scream escaped me as I nearly passed out from the pain. Now that nothing was distracting me, it was coming in full force. My hands, or hand, went to my chest where it hurt most. Was my core breaking? It could be heavily damaged from the backlash...

"-on... -on!... _Son!" _My breath hitched. My eyes, which were closed, shot open as I sat up, pushing away the hands that were trying to keep me down. It was an old woman that called me that. My head throbbed and I knew my Third Eye was opened from under my bangs, veins pulsing, but I did my best to use what little skill I had in Life Magic to numb what I could. Only, I couldn't. I briefly closed my eyes, looking at my core. Just as I gasped, the woman spoke again.

"You are a magician. If what Douji says is true, then you were tapping into your already weak reserves. They became severely depleted, you ran out of magoi. It was a miracle that you've survived." I looked at the woman, who held a wooden bird staff.

"Tell me, child, who are you?" My dark blue eyes narrowed. Child? I am anything but that! I didn't say anything in favor of bringing up my left hand to gently rub at my temples. I hissed under my breath. Oh, that just made it worse. Godda-

"Where... Where is my staff?" A girl with light brown hair handed it to me. I nodded in thanks at her, and her eyes widened, brown eyes at my-... Solomon, you are _terrible _at hiding things.

"W-W-What's that on your forehead?" She backed up and pointed. I ignored the woman's hums a I sighed, turning my head away.

"First, as that lady said, I am a magician. Second, I am a... what you would call a Magi." Insert gasp here. "As for who I am... well, I can't exactly tell you that. If I do... and if certain people find out about my Third Eye... I'll be killed. But don't worry, you will be alright."

"Well... child, I am Baba. That girl there is my granddaughter Torhu and her fiancee Douji. _You shouldn't move!" _She added when I swung my legs to the floor and stood. I stumbled a bit, causing Douji to keep me steady. I gently pushed him off and simply used my staff. "Well, Baba, I'm quite fine. I've had worse, so just concern yourself over the village or whatever this place is. Mind if I go take a look around?"

The old lady wasn't the one who gave me the consent, but the girl, Torhu. She smiled at me, initial shock about my eye gone, and led me through the curtain which acted as a door. My eyes widened once we were outside. The village was _huge. _Over twenty, maybe thirty, tents were set up with people from age five and older milling about. As Baba and Douji (who glared at me for whatever reason) followed us out, the other members of the village gather by the fire pit.

"Baba, is he alright?"

"What's your name? Are you alright?"

"Baba! How could you let him up just yet?"

"Hey mister, are you alright? Brother Douji found you and you were really hurt..."

I sighed, a frown beginning to form. My headache just turned into a migraine. _"Stop. _My name is a secret. As for how I am faring, I am alright. Baba had nothing to do with letting me out, I was stubborn. And as your could have guessed, I am a Magi, a magician. Also, do not be startled by mt Third Eye, which is on my forehead. Though, if you ever do get a glimpse of it, please tell me after looking away. I could accidentally do something to you. My only request is that you keep talk of me, my abilities and eye nonexistent. I don't want the chance of anybody catching wind of me to come here. In return, I will help out when and if I can. If I don't know how and you need me, please teach me. Thank you."

A silence ensured after my greeting of sorts. Maybe it was too much too soon?

"Of course!" Someone, a female, said. She smiled at me. I gave a shaky small one back. "Well," Douji said, placing a hand on my left, uninjured shoulder. "I know what you can help with right now?" I raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. The redhead grinned at me and gestured at the children who stared at me with starry eyes. Oh.

I rolled my eyes, grimacing at the pain in my head, before complying. I raised my left hand, pointed with the wrist up and finger towards the ground. _"Dhoruf Sabaha," _The black haired child, with a flick of my wrist to point upward, raised roughly five feet above the ground. I smirked and let him "swim" in the air for a few moments longed before lowering him down.

The kid smiled at me before his green eyes wandered upward. My own smirk faded as his eyes became glazed. His stance became rigid. I created a weak barrier and the both of us, keeping the others out. He ran forward and kicked the bottom of my staff, knocking it out of my hand. I didn't dare let him touch it, making it float out of reach. The kid, (whose name I learn was Ryuu when a young girl cried it out, a friend probably) threw punch after kick at me. They were executed perfectly, a kid shouldn't have the ability to do that.

I dodged each one, stepping closer as I did. When I was in arms length, I placed my right hand over his forehead, gagging slightly at the punch he threw at my broken rib, before a kick landed on my broken hip. I gritted my teeth and fell to my knees, using my left arm to keep Ryuu's arms away.

_"Declock." _Ryuu's eyes turned misty before watering, lighting shining in them again. I let go of his limbs as he fell, tears falling.

"T-T-T-... I-It was s-so dark, mister..." He looked up into my eyes, thankfully not going anymore upwards. "So dark... and s-so cold... Was... was that how you lived? Alone, scared of your own family?" I bit my lip, taking down the barrier and grabbing my staff. "Yeah," I said. "It was. I lived like that for the first seven to twelve years of my life. Treasure your family, Ryuu. Just make sure they're as real as you are first." He simply nodded.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head, all of the sudden very tired. That, much to my disappointment, didn't block out the pain that I had done much to numb.

It was Baba. "Come, child. You must rest." I didn't fight back this time, leaning on Douji and my staff as we walked back to the tent.

* * *

><p><em>"Delock" <em>**is Arabic for **_"Release"._

**I know I screwed up TONS of facts, but I felt too guilty about not updating to care too much. I'm sorry.**


End file.
